Love and Fear
by Amalynn John
Summary: This is an one-shot Outlaw Queen story. Regina and Robin are in a relationship in Storybrooke, Zelena has been defeated. Regina out of fear starts to push Robin away. He confronts her and it leads to a passionate encounter.


**Regina and Robin smut would not leave me alone. So here it is. It turned a lot more emotional than I had anticipated. This was a quick write, stream of consciousness...a little alcohol might have been involved. **

**I hope it makes sense (and as usual I didn't embarrass myself!)**

* * *

Regina sat in the chair, agitated, her blood boiled as she watched Robin laugh at something Emma had said to him. They stood together talking across the room. His eyes crinkled in a way they often did when he was truly amused by something. Emma was _not_ that witty, Regina's mind screamed. Robin's dimples flexed for the blonde in another laughing smile. It took all of Regina's willpower to remain where she was, to try and remain attentive in the conversation she was having with Snow White.

Unfortunately Snow noticed her distraction, she turned around to follow her gaze, to see the source of her distraction. The princess softly smiled as she turned back around, "You have nothing to worry about," she told her.

Immediately Regina's guard went up, her emotional walls constructing back around her heart as they always did. "I don't know what you are talking about," she sneered lightly. She and Snow might be in a better place now but she sure as hell wasn't going to have a conversation about something this intimate with her. She wasn't quite _there_ yet

Of course the princess couldn't take a hint. "You and Robin," the princess grinned not saying anything else, she wore a small knowing smile on her face.

Regina sighed in irritation, "I'm not jealous," she growled, "Especially of _that_," she waved her hand indicating Robin and Emma. The honest truth was, she _wasn't_ jealous. She was secure in the fact that it was _she_ Robin was purely interested in. The sounds he had made in her bed last night,….and this morning, had made that crystal clear. No, the cause of her indignation was the fact that Robin had ignored her entirely since they had arrived at the Charming's. Snow had insisted they all come over for a more private celebration in honour of defeating Zelena. Approximately a month had passed since Emma and that moron Hook had returned from her time portal that had been activated unexpectedly, thankfully they had not created any real damage in that adventure. Snow had wished to celebrate this new beginning they all had. Regina had wanted to decline the invitation but seeing the light in Henry's eyes at the thought of having his entire family celebrating together made her change her mind.

Only Henry and Roland were aware of Regina and Robin's more intimate relationship. She had wanted to keep it between just the four of them, wanted to keep it in a bubble that was only theirs for as long as she was able. She did not care to hear other people's opinions about it. She was also not looking forward to the frowns of disapproval Robin would most likely receive for choosing to be with her. There were still people in this town that were still not very fond of her. Before they had arrived at Snow's that evening she had strongly suggested that their new found relationship be kept a secret. That didn't stop her from still being furious that he hadn't even _tried_ to make some sort of move, not even attempted to make fucking eye contact with her all night.

Having had enough of Snow's perspective on her _relationship_, Regina stood, "If you'll excuse me," she said.

"Don't be too hard on him," the Princess told her, eyeing Robin across the room. Regina glared at her, rolling her eyes in irritation as she left.

When she saw that Henry and Roland had joined Robin and Emma, all four of them laughing like a family, that was when she felt the need to leave the party. She wanted to be the one that stood there laughing with them but yet the thought terrified her. Having a family to call her own was always the one thing she had desperately wanted and now that she was so close to achieving that, she had that familiar urge to run. She knew that it was her own fault that it was not she who stood there with them at that moment. Robin had wanted to tell the world that they were seeing one another, she had been the one to prevent it. She took a deep breath and made her way over to them. Robin noticed her approaching and she watched as his eyes lite up in delight at seeing her. She ignored the way her heart fluttered, and she quickly glanced away, focusing on Henry. She was still pissed off at the man and she wasn't going to be swayed by the soft look in his blue eyes. Roland called out to her when his eyes caught sight of her, he immediately went to her and wrapped his arms around her legs. Emma looked surprised but said nothing.

"Hi Roland," she said softly, patting the young boys head affectionately. She turned to her son, "Henry, I'm heading out sweetheart. I have a million things I need to catch up on at the office," she told him.

"You're leaving?" Roland asked, disappointed. "I thought you were going to tuck me in tonight?" Regina's eyes widened at his words. She glanced quickly at Emma whose eyebrows were lifted inquisitively.

"Roland," Robin interjected, "Little John has a brand new tale to tell you tonight. Why don't you go say thank you to Snow White and Prince Charming for their hospitality before we go," he urged him, working hard to distract him.

"Oh, ok," he said quietly, still crestfallen. Regina felt guilty for disappointing Roland, but her heart just needed time to breath.

"I'll go with you," Henry told him, which cheered the young boy up immediately.

Once the boys had left, Robin turned to Regina, "You're working at your office this evening?" he inquired, his face perplexed.

"I am," she told him, her voice short. She avoided making eye contact with him still, he had a way to make her forget every resolve.

"It's pretty late," he said.

"Yes," was her only reply.

"What's going on?" Emma asked. "You two are acting strange."

"Nothing at _all_ is going on," she looked at Robin as she said that. He looked taken back, his mind trying to figure out what in the hell he had done wrong.

"Goodnight," she told them both, as she took her leave. Her steps grew a bit quicker when she heard Robin calling out her name.

* * *

She sat at her desk going over the numbers of the budget once more. Her mind was unable to focus on the task at hand, her thoughts centered solely on one man, the feelings she had for him. They had been nearly inseparable these last few weeks, growing closer as each day passed. Their relationship had evolved into an intimate one, sex with Robin had been incredible but yet her fear grew more and more. She was afraid of so many things. She feared Robin would truly comprehend that he was dating the _Evil_ _Queen _and reject her, she feared that she would mess this relationship up as only she could,...she feared that she would lose him, just as she lost Daniel. She cared deeply for him and lately her mind had even teased that terrifying L word. Whenever that word floated into her subconscious, she'd immediately push it away. It was too fast, it was too soon, and yet it was all her heart desired. Her _damn_ heart, she hadn't faced this problem when she was without it. She tried once again to refocus on the budget when all of a sudden the door to her office flew open.

She jumped in surprise and quickly her mood both soured and rejoiced to see Robin standing there. She choose to channel the negative emotion, fear always seemed to win out. "Don't you know how to knock?" she growled.

"I did not think you would allow me entrance," he told her bluntly, an echoing fire in his eyes.

Regina glanced at Robin and quickly looked away, she fidgeted with things on her desk to keep her hands busy. "Why are you here? I told you I had work to do….," she winced at how vulnerable her voice came out sounding.

"You did. I just felt as if something was a little...off?" he questioned, his voice softening slightly.

"I just….I wanted to be left alone," she huffed.

"And I want to know what the hell I did so I can fix it," he quickly retorted.

"You want to know what's wrong?" she said as she stood behind her desk, she walked out in front of it, pointing an angry finger at him. "You completely ignored me tonight, talking with everyone else with such ease."

"Are you serious right now?" he asked indignant. "You did not want anyone to know about us. You said and I quote..._maybe it's best if we stay away from one another tonight, I want to keep this between just the four of us_. And I agreed because it was what _you_ wanted….not what I wanted," he finished, his breath heavy with frustration.

Regina swallowed down her guilt at the truth of his words.

Robin shook his head slowly, his voice sad, "You keep pushing me away, even in the Enchanted Forest."

Regina bristled at the mention of the Enchanted Forest, they had left many things unsaid about their time together there, choosing to focus on the relationship they had formed here in Storybrooke instead.

"We are not getting into that now," she told him roughly. She really didn't want to think about her foolishness there.

"The hell we aren't," he said. "We shared a passionate night together and the next thing I know you are ignoring me. When that didn't work to push me away you decided to pull every barb and nasty retort out of your vocabulary to hit me over the head with. I didn't know _what_ the hell I had done," he said.

Regina remembered that night clearly. They had been on some mission to procure some supplies and a storm had came suddenly upon them. The storms in the Enchanted Forest were always much more intense than those experienced in Storybrooke. Robin had done something stupid to save her from a fallen tree, and in the process he had been hurt. They had seeked shelter in a cave, both of them soaking wet. She had healed his wounds and then they had argued. One thing had led to another and soon they were in a passionate embrace. Their night together had been incredible. The next morning she had seen the lion tattoo and out of fear and shock had pushed him away. It seemed it was only without her heart here that she had seemed to be able to finally take that leap of faith to start something with Robin, the man that she had always felt such a strong connection to, the man that had been shown to be her second chance. Now with her heart returned she found it increasingly difficult to stop the fear from entering slowly back in.

"You're not going to push me away that easily again Regina. I may have let you in the Enchanted Forest but not here. I am committed to this," he waved his finger angrily between them, "to making this work. Your damn stubbornness isn't going to deter me...in fact it only makes me want you more," he told her, his eyes burned with constrained passion. "It's one of the things I love about you," his voice rose slightly, his irritation had reached its peak.

And there it was, _love_, the word that both frightened and thrilled Regina at the same time. Robin's eyes widened in surprise at his outburst. They stood there both breathing heavy, out of breath from their argument. Robin looked terrified that he had stepped too far, had revealed too much of how he felt. He stood unmoving, afraid that any movement he made would cause Regina to run. Regina's mind whirled with emotion. _Love_ repeated over and over in her head. It hadn't been a declaration that he was _in_ love with her but he admitted that there was a part of her that he did love, a very difficult part of her, but yet he had said it all the same. Her heart hammered in her chest as the seconds passed by. She was absolutely terrified. She felt something for Robin that was very strong. She was definitely not in the place where she could define it quite yet. She had loved another and had lost him. That was a pain she had held on to for decades, a pain that she had centered a whole vengeance on. Opening her heart to that type of love again, opened herself up to the possibility of feeling that pain once more. She knew she was still too fragile to be able to handle anything like that again, she couldn't do it. Running was not something she wanted to do, there was a large part of her that desperately wanted to love again, a part of her that knew the stirrings of love flowed in her soul, in her heart for Robin. She was just too afraid to let her mind catch up.

The silence seemed to become too much for Robin as he started to stutter out an apology, "Regina….I...I," his voice wavered with emotion. Regina feared what he would say and she feared what he wouldn't say. She didn't want him to tell her he loved her but she also didn't want him to take back the declaration of love that he _had_ made. She was a complete mess and so she did the only thing she could do, she grabbed his jacket with her fists and pulled him to her roughly, her lips landing on his.

He responded instantly, his arms wrapped around her, he pushed against her making her stumble backwards, her thighs hit the back of her desk. Her hands that still gripped his jacket worked to push it over his shoulders. He reluctantly let her go so she could push it down his arms, it dropped to the floor haphazardly. Their lips remained fused together. As soon as his jacket was off, Robin grabbed a hold of Regina once more. One of his hands gripped her waist as his other weaved into her hair, he pulled her head closer to him, which allowed him to deepen the kiss. She granted his tongue entrance and sighed softly as it explored her mouth, hers did the same in return. Wet heat instantly pooled between her thighs as she heard Robin moan in reaction to their tongues coming together. His hand abruptly left her hair, and he gripped the other side of her waist. She whimpered at the loss as his lips pulled away from hers. She looked at him ready to protest but stopped when she saw the desire that burned in his eyes. It was an exact reflection of how she felt.

He turned her slowly around so that her back faced him. She shivered as she felt his hands slide up her body, he gripped the zipper of her dress and pulled it down in the most tortuous way possible. It was one of her dresses that unzipped all the way down. She let out a soft groan as his hands passed over her ass, pausing there briefly before finishing. She slid the dress off, her back still to Robin. It didn't take long and he grabbed a hold of her waist again, pulling her hips against him. She felt his length push against her back side which made her tremble in anticipation. She gripped the edge of the desk as Robin's hand moved up her side, and over the curve of her breast. He pushed aside the black laced material of her bra, his finger teased her nipple before his entire hand massaged it lightly. His lips kissed the back of her neck and she hummed at the overall sensation.

Regina's ears pounded as his other hand slid smoothly over her stomach, his fingers played with the edge of her underwear. She groaned in frustration. One of her hands grabbed a hold of his and pushed his hand further down towards her throbbing heat. She could feel his body vibrate as he chuckled softly. His laugh turned into a moan as she grinded her ass against his arousal. She smiled, satisfied, at her ability to shut him up. One of his fingers entered her and she immediately felt herself clench around it. His thumb circled her clit. The sensations caused her to feel light headed. She pushed herself off the desk to lean against him for support, her head fell to his shoulder in ecstasy . She cried out in pleasure as a second finger entered her, curling against her inner folds. She tilted her head, her lips brushed against his neck, leaving a wet erotic kiss there. Her tongue swept up his neck and then her mouth grabbed a hold of his ear, her teeth pulled it gently scraping along the outer edge. A fervid moan escaped Robin's lips as he pulled his fingers out of Regina, turned her around and lifted her so she was sitting on the desk all in one motion.

She watched breathless as he removed his shirt, his stomach muscles flexed as his arms lifted up and pulled the shirt over his head. She fought the urge to reach out and touch him. He removed his pants and boxers and she groaned in appreciation when she saw him completely hard, ready for her. Unable to resist any longer her hand wrapped around his cock, softly stroking him. "_Regina_," he groaned as his head fell against her shoulder, his arm landed beside her on the desk to brace himself. His breaths came out uneven and fast as she stroked harder, faster.. "Regina….," he breathed out, "I….I don't think I will make it if you keep this up," he hissed sharply as her finger nail scraped against his tip.

"Now you know what you were doing to me...you tease," she told him as her other hand slid over his ass, her nails dug into him pulling him closer to her.

"God you are so stubborn," he murmured breathless against her. She was reminded of his earlier words during their argument, words that had remained an unspoken thing between them.

She looked him in the eye as she whispered, "Show me why you love it." Her heart pounded as she saw an emotion flash in Robin's own eyes, an emotion that made her come alive. His arm swept behind her as he knocked many items off of her desk which allowed him to push her back further. She lifted herself up as he removed her underwear in one swift motion and she immediately wrapped her legs around him. His hips were lined up perfectly between her thighs, their eyes remained locked on one another, many unsaid things passed silently between them, and then he pushed into her.

They both moaned in pleasure as he filled her, her muscles tightened around him. She threw her head back at the sensation and Robin immediately sucked her pulse point, his hand cupped her half covered breast as his thumb rubbed slowly over her nipple. "Oh god, _Robin_," she groaned out, his name came out of her mouth in reverence. Her voice urged him to move and she bucked her hips to meet him thrust for thrust.

Her hands tightly gripped the edge of the desk, she longed to touch every inch of Robin but she needed the leverage to be able to keep up with him. She could hear Robin as he panted beside her, her name fell from his lips over and over again. She knew he was close. Her body jumped as his hand left her breast and his finger and thumb began to rub her clit with a practiced ease. She came quietly, breathing his name into his neck, it felt as if sparks were flying through her entire body. She was flushed and covered in sweat. Robin followed her almost immediately after, his body shuddered as he leaned against her. She pulled back and they shared a slow, sensual kiss.

They broke apart eventually and Robin pulled out of her. He wrapped one of his arms around her waist, the other under her legs and lifted her in his arms. He walked her over to the sofa that sat against the far wall and put her down carefully. He immediately sat beside her. He took the soft blanket that sat on the back of the couch and covered them both with it. She curled into his side, placed a soft kiss on his chest before she laid her head there. His fingers tenderly brushed through her hair.

"I have a feeling I'm going to be a lot less efficient as a mayor with you in my life," she told him, her fingers lightly tapped against his chest.

" I think you will be an even more _effective_ mayor with me around. I plan on keeping you on your toes, clearing your mind in only ways I am able," he whispered seductively in her ear.

She smiled against him, "Well if you plan on making frequent visits here I guess I better let my staff know you are allowed to be admitted at….anytime."

"I like the sound of that," he said gruffly, as he pushed her back on the couch, his lips finding hers once more.

* * *

**Let me know your thoughts. Reviews will only make me write more...**


End file.
